Broken Heart Mends With Time
by SakaSandora
Summary: Ichigo finds out Renji has cheated on him and freaks out allowing his hollow to go on a rampage. Yaoi if you couldn't figure it out. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Feelings Destroy me

**A Broken Heart mends with time**

Grimmjow growled in annoyance, _fuckin' meetings are too long. _He sighed and shifted trying to listen to what that bastard was saying but coming up blank when he tried to remember what had been said in the last ten minutes. _Waste of my time, h_e thought. Glancing over toward Ulquiorra, he noticed see the 4th espada was enraptured by Aizen's speech. _Bet he sucks his cock too_. Grimmjow leaned back in his chair, resigned to a long, boring meeting.

Suddenly an immense wave of reitsu crashed over him. Grimmjow sat up in shock trying hard to breathe. He looked toward Aizen, wondering if the man noticed him daydreaming, but Aizen's face showed surprise. _So if it's not him…_

"Szayel report," Aizen coolly said, a small frown marring his features. Szayel quickly pulled up a screen.

"It seems an unidentified hollow with a large amount of reitsu, has attacked the southern part of Las Noches." Szayel frowned. "Its signature is almost that of a Vasto Lorde, with a few differences…" Szayel looked up and shrugged. "It could very easily just be a new Vasto Lorde."

Aizen nodded. "I want all of you to go and check it out. Bring the new hollow back, preferably in one piece. Dismissed." Ulquiorra quickly sonidoed out followed closely by Zommari. Annoyed Grimmjow sonidoed as fast as he could to the south side of Las Noches_, What, Bastard-Sama can't be bothered to help?_ _Fuck, I just want this done with so I can just go to sleep, tch, Starrk's been rubbing off on me._ Grimmjow looked up in surprise when the wall in front of him suddenly exploded. Rubble rained down causing dust to rise. Coughing Grimmjow looked up into a familiar hollow mask. "Ichigo? What the hell happened?"

The boy looked like an actual Vasto Lorde. His mask had changed, two red stripes ran down the area between his eyes and he had horns that looked like those of an aurochs jutting out the sides. His hair was about hip length and he had what looked like tufts of fur on his wrists and ankles. All that was left of his clothes was his hakama, which looked like it might fall off at any moment.

Grimmjow hesitated, at a loss as to how the boy had ended up here of all places and as to why he looked more like a hollow than Shinigami. "Hey, shini…" Grimmjow frowned, well; he couldn't call him that when he looked the way he did. "Ichigo! What the hell are you…?" Grimmjow stopped, when he heard the low sounds coming from the boy. He was growling at him! "Wha…?" He watched in wonderment that quickly turned to horror when the boy raised his hand and created a Gran Rey Cero. "Oh hell no! Don't you…"

**A Half an Hour Earlier**

Ichigo quickly shunpoed home, grinning like an idiot. He couldn't wait to get home and see Renji. After a hard night of killing hollows, he just wanted to be able to see his boyfriend. Ichigo stopped outside his home and smiled. He had finally asked Renji to go out with him after having had a crush on him for a while. He laughed remembering how he practically stalked Renji for the day then cornered him after school and asked him.

_Ichigo winced, oh yeah, that screamed of desperation, probably didn't help that he had followed Renji everywhere like a love sick puppy. "Sure, I'd love that Ichigo." Ichigo let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding in. "Really?" Renji nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I've liked you for a long while also Ichigo." Renji leaned in, his breath ghosting over Ichigo's face. "A __**very**__ long time."_

Ichigo pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard Rukia yelling. "What do you mean you slept with him? I thought you were going out with Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped, a feeling of dread rising within him. He usually didn't do this but desperate times call for desperate measures. Quickly jumping onto the roof, he lay down above his bedroom window listening intently. "Well, I mean, it was…" Renji didn't seem to know what to say. Ichigo frowned and scooted closer so he was slightly hanging off the roof. He could see Renji sitting on his bed with his back to him and what looked to be Rukia standing in front of him judging by the limited edition Chappy socks she was wearing.

"You asked out Byakuya while you were still going out with Ichigo! Not only that, I find out from my brother that you two slept together! How long have you two been together?" Ichigo could hear Rukia sigh. "Ichigo's going to be devastated when he finds out." Renji winced and rubbed his arm. "I'll give it to him easy, Ichigo won't have to know I asked out Byakuya, and the only ones who know I'm going out with Ichigo are you, me, Kisuke, and Ichigo. As long as you never mention it and Kisuke never mentions it, Byakuya won't ever know I dumped Ichigo for him, and Ichigo won't know I dumped him for Byakuya. It'll all work out." Ichigo pulled himself back up, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt so stupid and used.

He knew of course that Renji had harbored feelings for Byakuya; it was so easy to see. The way Renji had always looked at Byakuya when he thought no one was looking, the pride he held when he spoke of his Captain.

Ichigo closed his eyes and slowly started rocking. He thought of the things he had always saved himself for and he gave to Renji because he thought the other had also loved him.

His first kiss…_Renji leaning in, a chocolate dipped strawberry in his mouth, a smile on his lips._ Ichigo was crying harder now, he could feel his heart being ripped apart. His first date…_They were in soul society, at one of Renji's favorite places to eat. They were laughing and smiling. Just the two of them in their own little world. _It hurt, the pain just kept coming. Ichigo could vaguely hear his hollow saying something, but it wasn't registering. Their one month anniversary…_Rukia got the two of them a special cell phone so they could talk to one another. Ichigo spent the whole time teaching Renji how to use it. Being patient even when Rukia threw her notebook at Renji, calling him an 'unteachable baboon', and when he arrived at home it was to a text message that read…__**I love you. Let's do something fun, just the two of us**__. _Ichigo felt hands on him; soothing, cool, he leaned back into their embrace. The first time he had sex…_Renji holding him as he thrus…_

He was screaming in his mind, crying out to the only person who was listening. What was he? Just another conquest? Did he mean anything? Anything at all? Suddenly a hand was covering his eyes. "Hey King, why don't ya let me teach that fucker a lesson? I can make him wish he had never dumped ya for that prissy captain." He felt his hollow hold him, like a parent who sooths their hyperventilating child. Ichigo hesitated. He wanted so badly to make Renji pay, for making him feel like he was garbage.

"I promise I won't kill him, just rough him up a bit, Ne? Come on sleep, when ya wake up I promise ya'll feel better." Ichigo felt his hollow kiss the back of his neck. "I'll hurt all those who hurt ya…I'll make ya feel better. I promise." Ichigo slowly nodded. Allowing himself to drift off slowly into darkness.

Shiro growled as he took over Ichigo's body, that pineapple headed baboon had better make up a good excuse or he was really going to die. With that thought in mind he leapt off the roof and quickly made his way to the front door. Shiro stopped when he spotted his reflection in the window; golden irises with a black sclera meet his eyes, there was no way in hell he would pass as Ichigo. Frowning Shiro pulled his powers back a little and was pleasantly surprised to see the black turn to white, but to his annoyance his eyes still had a little bit of gold flecks in them.

Shiro shrugged deciding it didn't matter. He reached for the door, but before he could open it the door was wrenched out of his hand. Rukia stood in front of him her head turned back toward the stairs. "You better tell him Renji!" Rukia turned around and stopped having spotted Shiro. "Ah, Ichigo…um." Shiro watched as she fidgeted. He carefully kept his face in Ichigo's signature scowl.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia winced. 'bitch should have beaten that pineapple head up.' Rukia opened her mouth to speak but just as quickly closed it. "I should be going, Renji's upstairs…" She seemed to hesitate as if she wanted to say something but again just stopped and with a nod toward him, Rukia was gone.

Shiro closed the door behind him. "Hey, Renji are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm upstairs, your dad left with your sisters to go and watch a movie." Shiro grinned, no one home, no one to hear the bastard scream. Grinning like a maniac Shiro made his way to their room. Renji was sitting on Ichigo's bed, fidgeting with one of Yuzu's stuffed toys. Suddenly Shiro could feel Ichigo pull himself up out of their world to watch. _Don't do anything King, let me handle this._

"Something the matter Renji?"

The man looked up and smiled weakly at Shiro. "No, just thinking,"

"About what?" Shiro pressed, _What the hell, the bastard isn't even going to say anything?_

Renji opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. "Nothing at all." Shiro frowned and watched as Renji set the toy down.

"Nothing?" Shiro ground out, feeling his anger rising. Renji looked up in surprise.

"Is something the matter Ichigo?" Renji stood up and wrapped his arms around what he assumed to be Ichigo, noticing how tense he was. With a snarl Shiro shoved Renji away.

"You bastard, you weren't even going to say anything?" Renji stopped. Ichigo hadn't heard what he had said right? _Shit if he did than I'm in trouble, I was hoping I could have both of them._

"What are you…?" Renji gasped as Shiro slammed his fist into his stomach. Falling to his knees Renji gasped for breath. Shiro grabbed Renji's hair and pulled him up to his feet.

"You fucker, Ichigo heard everything, he was so heartbroken thinking you were going to dump him for that prissy captain, but apparently you must have figured you could get away with dating the both of them if neither found out." Shiro grinned at the look of horror on Renji's face when he figured out who he was talking to or more importantly what he was talking to. "And do you know what…" Shiro leaned in and Renji couldn't help but notice the hollow looked a little insane, "I'm not going to kill you, but I will make sure you won't ever be a seme to Ichigo or anyone else ever again." Shiro threw Renji at the wall, enjoying the sound he made when he hit it.

Shiro grabbed Renji again, hauling him up. He smashed his fist into his face, chest, stomach, anywhere he could reach. Renji was screaming now, as blood poured out of his broken nose, as his ribs groaned under the onslaught. Just as suddenly as he started Shiro stopped. "I wonder…" He mumbled to himself. Clawing at his face Shiro was pleased when he was able to pull down his mask.

"Hey Renji." Renji looked up in fear, wondering what was happening. All he could hope for now was that someone had felt his spiritual power spike and was coming to investigate. "I want you to see this." Shiro brought his hand up and pointed it at Renji enjoying the fear in the other mans eyes. "See me become a real Arrancar! Not even Ichigo has ever seen this side of me!" Howling with delight Shiro took a step forward feeling his power wrap around him. _Watch __**this**__ King._ Shiro howled as his body transformed fully.

In this new form, his power was immense; almost nothing would be able to stop him, and yet the transformation wasn't stable. He hadn't ever had a chance to test out his new form so he really couldn't control it. Instead he was moving on instinct. Although he had a little control, it was a struggle to force himself not to devour the shinigami right then. With a snarl he grabbed Renji and quickly sonidoed outside. He tossed Renji away like a ragdoll and was pleased to note he went crashing into a nearby house.

Renji pulled himself up gasping for breath. Shaking, he watched in fear as Ichi…no, no matter how much it looked like him, that thing wasn't Ichigo. Renji backed up as the monster took a step in his direction. It laughed, its voice deep and guttural, filled with a malice that Renji knew would either kill him, or seriously harm him. Renji hoped for the latter, he really didn't want to die just yet. It raised its hand up and pointed it at him. Renji quickly shunpoed out of the way as a cero struck where he had been standing sending asphalt flying everywhere.

"Ichigo! Renji! What…?" Renji looked up in surprise to see Rukia and the soul reaper who was stationed in Karakura staring at the two of them. Renji wondered what he looked like. Bloody and beaten, at the feet of what looked like an Arrancar, a high level Arrancar. Rukia growled and shouted out Sode no Shirayuki, Shiro blinked in suprise at the white zan-pak-to, she slashed at the hollow, who with a snarl grabbed her sword to Renji's and Rukia's surprise.

Shiro was annoyed, not only did that Bitch not say anything, she had the impudence to attack him when he was teaching Renji a lesson! Shiro raised his hand to strike her when he heard Ichigo's cries. Shiro sighed. King would more than likely hate him if he killed the girl off, or at the very least harmed her in any way. _Over protective brother_...Shiro snorted.

"Fine, we'll leave," Rukia's eyes widened when she heard Ichigo's voice coming from the Arrancar. Shiro leaned in "But I want you to tell Renji, that we will come back for him." With that Shiro opened up a gargantuan and slipped through, leaving behind a horrified Rukia and an ashamed Renji.

Shiro stepped out of the gargantuan and stopped. He could hear Ichigo's voice whispering in his mind, asking him why they were there. Yet, Shiro couldn't answer. He had felt energized, when he was beating up Renji. Had enjoyed every minute of it. But underneath all that had been a strange feeling. A feeling of sadness, of something missing. Underneath that was lust, a desire to either claim, or be claimed. It didn't matter, as long as his mate was strong enough, fast enough, and above all else, truthful.

And truthfully, after some careful consideration on both their parts, neither he nor Ichigo would have minded a threesome, but only if no one else was involved with anyone else, it would have to be just those three. Yet, Renji wouldn't tell him about Byakuya, about wanting him. So how was he supposed to trust him?

Shiro snarled feeling the anger and lust growing. He turned his head towards the place where all the strong reitsu was coming from, a massive white fortress, Las Noches. Howling in anger he raced towards the place.

**A/N: I decided to make Renji be the bad guy because well, it made more sense in the story if he was…I felt kind of bad though. Also I would like to take this time to tell you that I did try to make this a drabble…but it kind of hit me with a bat and ran off...and it's still running. I have maybe two or more chapters to go. I apparently can't do drabbles…most of them are turning into a long story…its really kind of sad. **


	2. Chapter 2 Love Is Fickle

**Chapter Two: Love is fickle**

It was taking forever to cross the desert; even shunpoing didn't make Las Noches appear any closer. Shiro sighed and sat down on a rock to rest. He had felt Ichigo drift off a few hours ago and had gone back into their inner world to check up on him. Other than a few tears and some mumbled cries that sounded suspiciously like "Renji you bastard" Ichigo appeared to be fine.

This desert though…this desert was an eerie place. It was so quiet, not even the wind made any noise, and the cold, it tore through his skin harder than a sword would. This world truly was a strange land. A place that held no life, dead trees seeming to crawl their way out of a harsh existence, a sky that was forever cast in night with a moon that never moved. Yet, it felt like home. The sand was soft to the touch, the trees hard, but smooth. The darkness and cold broken by the moon's light which held warmth.

Shiro lay down on the sand underneath a crystallized tree, allowing his body some much deserved rest. Once asleep, Shiro had a strange dream.

He was standing on a balcony looking out over the endless desert. Someone was whispering his name, over and over again behind him. But he didn't want to turn around. He knew if he did he would lose something precious. The voice grew louder, almost shouting his name. Finally, on the verge of tears he turned around. Ichigo was behind him, a small smile on his face.

"Glad you could join me." Shiro looked away from Ichigo's kind smile. Behind Ichigo stood two males hidden in shadow so he couldn't see their faces.

"I'll be gone for a while. I'm just going out to see if I can find…" Shiro looked back at Ichigo. He was talking, but he made no sound. Shiro shook his head.

"I don't understand."

"I won't be gone long, about one to two months. You don't need to worry about me." Ichigo looked behind him. "… will be here if you need them." Shiro hesitated.

"I didn't catch their names."

"…" Shiro shook his head.

"I can't hear you!"

_**Shiro!**_ Shiro woke with a start breathing heavily. _Damnit Shiro, I've been trying to talk to you now for a while. What the hell? _Shiro shuddered. The dream had been terrifying, something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. _Shit we need to get to Las Noches. _Ignoring Ichigo who was pestering him with questions, Shiro took off, Sonidoing across the desert towards safety.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Fasther, Fasther!" Nel shrieked and kicked her legs out, laughing as Bawabawa slithered through the desert.

"Nel! Wait up for us!" Don Chakka and Pesche raced after her screeching. "Neeellllll!"

Laughing Nel kicked harder. "GOGOGOGOGOOOOOO." Don Chakka and Pesche watched in horror as Nel and Bawabawa raced off into the distance.

"NEEEELLLLL!"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

It had been almost a full day before Shiro had to lay down for the night, he was too exhausted to keep going on. It wasn't long before he had fallen into a fitful sleep filled with a nightmarish black dog filling the sky and trying to devour Ichigo. Shiro tossed and turned, waking up briefly only to fall back asleep again, but this time without any more dreams. Shiro suddenly woke up to vibrations. Frowning he sat up and looked around him seeing nothing out of the ordinary until he looked back the way he had come; he finally spotted it, a cloud of dust rising up. Standing up Shiro pulled out his sword and waited for whatever it was to come near.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Nel was having so much fun that she didn't spot the figure Bawabawa was headed for. She turned around and waved to her brothers. Laughing as they tripped over each other in order to get to her.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

_What the hell is that? _Shiro watched in wonder as a huge worm/snake/whatever the heck it was, came barreling strait for him. He raised up his sword to attack but was stopped by Ichigo who screamed into his ear _**There's a child on it**_! Growling in anger Shiro switched gears and reached out to grab the thing.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Nel was laughing one moment and the next Bawabawa stopped so suddenly that she was sent flying. She laughed screaming out "Whee! I'm flying!"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

_**Grab her**_! Ichigo yelled in a panic. Shiro looked wildly around searching for the elusive 'child' when he spotted her soaring through the air. He quickly shunpoed and with a leap snatched her out of the air. He landed gracefully and heard Ichigo give a contented sigh.

"Wow…" Blinking in surprise Shiro looked down at the bundle in his arms. A little girl with light green hair stared back up at him. She was missing some teeth, and had long sea-green hair. Her skull-like mask seemed to be broken strait down the middle in a jagged line. She also appeared to be drooling on his arm. Shiro quickly held her away from his body.

_Aww, She's kind of cute. _Shiro snorted at Ichigo's comment. _How the hell is that cute?_ Ichigo only laughed. Shiro hesitated. _Glad you're felling better King._ Shiro smiled at the felling of warmth sent back to him.

"Thank you for saving me mister!" Shiro was brought back to reality at the sound of the little girl's voice. "My brothers should be coming soon!" Nel grinned up at the nice 'man'.

"NEEELLLLL!" Shiro looked behind him to see two hollows come racing towards them. Suddenly, one of them tripped on his own feet causing him to go crashing into the one before him and they landed in a heap at Shiro's feet. _SHIRO, don't go ceroing them, I think they might be Nel's brothers. _Ichigo's voice cut through Shiro's anger. _Can I cero them if they aren't? _Ichigo only sighed.

Pesche tried to push himself up but with Don Chakka on top of him, it was near impossible. Looking up, Pesche was horrified to see a strange Arrancar in front of him, and holding Nel.

_Is he from Aizen? I don't see a number anywhere, but its better to be safe than sorry…_Wiggling out from under Don Chakka, Pesche took a hesitant step forward. "Nel why don't we go far far faaarrr away and play a game of Infinite Tag?" He viably gulped when the Arrancar turned his gaze unto him. Nel on the other hand was excited.

"Yay! We even gots a new player, it get boring when its just Nel and her brothers." Ichigo laughed at the sullen way she sounded.

"Huh? But…"

Ignoring him, Nel turned to Shiro. "Want to play Infinite Tag?"

_How the hell do you win if it Infinite Tag? _Shiro growled to Ichigo, now fed up with the four hollows and just wanting to leave and find a place to hunker down in for the night…Shiro looked up at the endless night…or whenever he felt tired.

_Oh come on Shiro, you don't win tag unless you touch everyone, so you just keep playing. It could be fun! Why don't you try it for a bit._

Rolling his eyes Shiro set Nel down, "Alright, I'll play Infinite Tag with you, what are the rules?"

"You will?" Shiro glanced at Pesche, the hollow looked a little uncertain. "Before we begin, can I ask you a question?" Shiro nodded. "Do you work for Aizen?"

Ichigo perked up. _Is there something wrong with Aizen? _

_Maybe they have a bad experience with him and his espada. _Shiro frowned and shook his head. "No, we have no affiliation with anyone., why?"

"Oh, that's good!" Pesche grinned and waved his arms wildly ignoring the question, "so lets play! Don Chakka's it!" With that Pesche took off Don Chakka chasing him. Shiro felt his leg being tugged. He looked down to see Nel with her hand in her mouth gazing up at him with a vacant look. _How cute, _Ichigo laughed. _How the hell is __**that**__ cute? _Shiro snapped back.

"Hey! Mister! Why do you call yourself we?" Shiro sighed and hunkered down staring at the little one.

"It cause there's three of us in this body."

Nel smiled at him. "Does that mean you're crazy?" _I'm going to kill her king, _Shiro brought his hand up, not even bothering to hide his cero. Suddenly he felt a pulling sensation forcing him back down. He sighed when he found himself back in their inner world. _Beats that brat._ Turning to a window he watched Ichigo talk with Nel.

"No, just a little different." Ichigo smiled down at Nel. _That was too close, any longer and…_Ichigo stood up. He felt strange with the mask covering his whole face and wearing almost no cloths.

"Yay, Nel's different too!" Ichigo smiled and watched as Nel raced off after her brothers. He frowned when he spotted a black gothic three on her lower back. _Hey King, isn't that what Aizen has on his Espada? _

"Hey Nel!" Nel turned around and tilted her head to the side. "I've got a question for you." Ichigo quickly sonidoed to Nel and kneeled before her. "Where did you get this?" He tapped the three on her back. Nel leaned back and tried to see what he was touching.

"I don't know, I never noticed it before." Suddenly Pesche and Don Chakka were back from their game of Infinite Tag. Nel turned to them. "What's this?" Pesche stopped and looked between Ichigo and Nel, he thought quickly of how to fix the situation.

"It's nothing! Just…"

"Isn't this the mark of an Espada?" Pesche winced. He didn't want anything from Nel's past to be brought back up.

To both of their surprise Nel gasped and started talking very quickly. "That's right! Those bad men attacked Nel and broke her mask!" She looked wide-eyed up at Ichigo. "They threw me off the balcony!" Ichigo growled in anger. _Oh no, here comes big brother mode._ Shiro laughed. _Come on Ichigo, it doesn't involve us. _Shiro winced when it started to get very warm. _Er, Ichigo, Please don't tell me you're going to do anything about it…right? RIGHT?_

Ichigo bent down and put his hand out. "How about we make those bad men pay?"

_Shit._ Shiro muttered, knowing they were going to be on Aizen's blacklist now.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Grimmjow leapt out of the way, barely dodging the Gran Rey cero, a crater forming where he had once stood as a shower of sand cascaded back down. "Fucking, Bastard, what the hell are you…" Grimmjow snarled in anger. He was going to kill this mother fucker.

Grimmjow barely had enough time to block the hollows attack before it swung again.

Shiro snarled and lunged aiming for Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow parried and with a leap and a Sonido was behind the Arrancar who barely had enough time to block. Shiro leapt back and slowly walked around him, making Grimmjow turn to keep an eye on him.

With a snarl Shiro ground out. "Who harmed Nel?" Grimmjow frowned, who the hell was Nel? He suddenly remembered a woman with long sea-green hair, Nel…Neliel Tu something or other. Grimmjow frowned. That was a long time ago.

"What's it to you?" _That's what I want to know! _Shiro snapped at Ichigo who snarled right back at him. Turning slightly he pointed at Nel and her brothers and watched with pleasure as Grimmjow's eyes widened. "I thought Nnoitra said he and Szayel killed her?"

"Who are they?" Grimmjow glared at him. "The fifth and eighth."

That was all Shiro and Ichigo needed to know. Turning around Shiro sonidoed towards Las Noches, intent upon finding the two of them and tearing them apart.

Distracted, Shiro never noticed a black and green blur attack him from behind.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Darkness, everyone fears it. A child is terrified of what it cannot see. Of what it does not understand. Instead they would search the darkness, waiting for monsters to come out and eat them. Or perhaps they were awaiting death…or a death sentence**.**

Ichigo sighed; he was back in his shinigami outfit, which he guessed was the fault of the collar around his neck. His whole body hurt with a throbbing that wouldn't go away. Closing his eyes Ichigo tried to lay back but the chains didn't stretch that far.

He had to be in a dungeon in Las Noches judging by the pure white walls and bars. Ichigo looked around his cell, there wasn't much, just a cot in one corner with a urinal in the other. Ichigo wrinkled his nose at it. Getting up he looked outside of his cell, he could see a few chairs and a desk along with a staircase going up behind them. Looking to either side, he could see a long hallway disappearing from his view. Sighing Ichigo sat down on the cot after inspecting it for dirtiness. _I'm going to be here for a long time._

_Could be worse King, ya could be stuck with those four idiots. _Ichigo laughed softly.

"I don't see where any of this is funny. You have become quite the problem, Ichigo Kurosaku." Ichigo looked up in surprise. There in front of him stood Aizen Sousuke, the Shinigami Traitor. _Damn didn't hear him come in_. "I wonder what I should do with you." Ichigo looked down and closed his eyes awaiting the worst.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

A/N: I completely forgot Nell's fracciones names. I was stuck trying to remember, and ended up having to look them up…that shows you how much they matter.

P.S: Thank you Amywilleat-you, I forgot to put in her Zanpakuto's name, thank you again for reminding me. I give you…whatever you want! No, seriously, do you have a story or drabble you want written? I can do that! Give me pairings and whatever you want and I'll try to get that done! Please message me! Or if you don't...I…I'll cry…well…maybe not.

P.S.S: Also I have decided to update only once a week for all my stories, so next week will be Cerulean Skies and after that probably a new story I have been working on. Unless I have a lot of extra time, then there might be two (work has made me a very busy girl!).


	3. Chapter 3 Do You Like What You See?

Chapter Three: Do you like what you see?

Gin watched the footage of Ichigo Kurosaki attacking the Espada carefully. The hollow was good. His movements appeared effortless, like a dancer. When he fought, he was ruthless, cold, uncaring. Gin couldn't help but laugh at the look of surprise on Ulquiorra's face when the hollow just ceroed him out of the way. He rewound the footage and found it just as funny as the first time.

"Having fun Gin?"

Gin looked behind him, in the doorway stood Sousuke. He was watching the screen, a slight smile on his face. "Good morning Sou-Chan!" He grinned watching as Aizen stopped beside him, his eyes fixated on the screen. "Would ya look at that, looks like ya don' have ta go lookin' fer the kid. He came right to ya."

Aizen smiled, "It looks like I have a prisoner to talk to."

_Not like he'll be one fer long. _Gin thought watching as Aizen left the room. Turning back around he changed the screen to show Aizen walking down towards the prison wing.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Aizen found himself lost in his thoughts, quickly thinking of the chances of him joining, and the possible scenarios that could happen if he did.

_That boy is the only one who has a __**chance **__of defeating me. _Aizen smirked. He had known about the boy since his birth, but hadn't had a chance to kidnap the boy. Isshin had been too protective. Even Grand Fisher hadn't worked. Instead the mother had been killed and the boy was saved, albeit a little traumatized. Then Rukia came along. Without her giving her powers to Ichigo, he would never have gotten the hogyoku so easily. Aizen smirked. _Those idiots were too busy looking for the Ryoka, I wonder if they regret not listening to Urahara so long ago?_ The boy was powerful; he defeated so many captains, some with such ease. He **had** meant to take the boy with him when they were at the sokyoku hill, too bad the other shinigami decided to intervene, forcing him to leave the boy there.

Aizen stopped in front of the boy's cell.

If only he could find a way to control that power.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"But then again, you did bring me back Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Ichigo looked up at him in surprise, making Aizen smile. "I had wondered what happened to her, although she needs to get her body back before she can become one of my espada again."

"What are you going to do to me?" Aizen sat down in a chair and smirked at Ichigo who glared at him through the bars.

"That depends on what you want me to do. You could join me," Ichigo snorted at that. "Be my guest here, or remain a prisoner until the war is over."

Ichigo frowned and stared at Aizen warily. "What's the difference between them?"

Aizen smiled. "If you worked for us, you would be sent out either across the desert or in meno's forest in order to find hollows you think would be useful enough to join my Arrancars. You would not be required to fight in the war, and I would spare your family. If you decide to be my guest, you would be under watch and your powers sealed, not allowed to leave anyone's sight, but your family would suffer for your pride. A pet, if you will." Aizen smirked at the look of anger on Ichigo's face. "On the other hand, if you decided to be neither of these, we would execute you. Again it is your choice."

"You would spare my family? What about friends?" Ichigo hesitated, he wanted so badly to be able to protect everyone, not just his family.

_You should worry about yourself instead king; Aizen is giving you a lot here. If we join them we don't have to fight and your family would be safe. It's a nice deal._

Ichigo frowned, _Why did you want to come here anyways?_

_There was a lot of reitsu, it felt safe and I needed company, __**any**__ company. _Shiro shrugged, his anger had slowly disappeared after a few days in that desert, and he had wanted a place to settle down in that was safe for the both of them.

"Yes, but only your family. No one else. Your sisters would be brought here along with your father before the war begins. You will be allowed to visit them whenever you want along with Orihime-Chan. Is that acceptable?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, quickly thinking his options through. The first one was the best choice, his family would be saved, the second was like the first except he would get nothing out of it, and he would never consider the last one. At least Aizen wouldn't make him join the war. "I will work for you." With those five words he felt as if he were condemning himself.

Aizen stood up and touching the cell door watched it fade away. "Let us go and get you settled in."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Neither said anything as they walked down the white hallways, and yet it was a comfortable silence. Ichigo was one step behind Aizen who seemed to prefer it, not that Ichigo was complaining just yet. Too tired to care about something that seemed so insignificant. Instead his thoughts wandered elsewhere. The war, Orihime, the Arrancar, Renji…Ichigo sighed and looked closely at the walls. They were pure white. The walls smooth, no texture and no color. _A boring place. _Ichigo thought. _Hope our room has more color than this. _Shiro laughed.

"So where is Orihime?"

"She is living away from the other Arrancars, near the Espadas rooms. Ulquiorra brings her meals, but she has no company other than that. I do not allow any fraccion or numerous near her room. It's for her protection."

"Makes sense," Ichigo smiled, "Although she probably wouldn't understand why. When can I visit her?"

"I would ask you wait until tomorrow, with your…rampage she has had a lot of work. I'm sure she is tired." Ichigo winced and looked down at the ground. _Great, I bet Orihime thinks you killed me._

_Yes, blame me for everything, _Shiro snorted.

Neither said anything for a while. Ichigo glanced over at Aizen, he was still curious as to why the man was letting him stay here, but not join the war.

"Why am I not fighting for you in the war?"

Aizen stopped and faced Ichigo. "I am not going to lie, I would like you to. After all, you have already defeated many captains and vice-captains, and although I doubt you would be able to defeat the Sou-Taichou just yet, I think with a little training you would be invaluable to our cause."

"Then…" Aizen held up a hand.

"Can you kill your friends in cold blood? Watch them die knowing you were the one who did it? I don't expect you to, at least not yet. I would rather you stay out of the war. The job I have given you **is **hard. There aren't very many hollows left that are strong enough to join. Many of my espada have failed to bring anything in as of late, but perhaps you might succeed." Aizen nodded to the wall. "This is your room, if you would like anything changed, don't hesitate to call an Arrancar."

Ichigo glanced at the wall. "Er…where's the door?"

Aizen laughed. "Just walk up to the wall." Ichigo gave him a stupid look. Turning towards the wall he walked up to it and to his surprise a part of the wall moved up making a rectangular hole. Ichigo walked in.

The room was sparse; a bed was against the far wall in front of a window overlooking the sunny skies of Las Noches, a table was off to the right side of the room with chairs around it. An empty bookshelf next to a couch was against the left side of the room and next to it an open door showing a tiled floor and part of a bathtub.

"Whenever you get hungry or need anything, just touch this panel and specify what you want." Ichigo looked back at Aizen, noticing he was indicating a square panel set into the wall. "Meals can be served here or if you would like to meet the rest of my espada, there is a cafeteria on the first floor."

"I'm going to get lost." Ichigo mumbled, feeling like a child.

"Many do, and it probably doesn't help that Gin likes to change the hallways."

"I'm definitely going to get lost." Ichigo frowned. "What if I get into a fight?"

"Thinking of Grimmjow? All I ask is that you take it outside. I have no problem with fighting." Ichigo nodded and glanced towards the bathroom. He wanted to take a shower so bad.

"I will leave you to your bath," Aizen turned to leave. "Your new clothes will be coming in soon, I hope you will wear them." With that he was gone.

Ichigo stared after him. Not quiet understanding why the man came here himself.

_Maybe he thought it would help you get settled in better. _Shiro pointed out.

Ichigo shrugged and walked into the bathroom, he couldn't wait for a nice long bath.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Grimmjow stalked down the hallways of Las Noches in a bad mood, he was still pissed off about the shinigami attacking him and having to be saved by Ulquiorra. _Bitch just looked at me like I was stupid. _Hearing footsteps behind him Grimmjow sped up. To his annoyance, the footsteps got louder. Grimmjow growled in the back of his throat, he was going to kill whoever was following him. Stopping he whirled around quickly. To his annoyance it was Nnoitra. The bastard had a big grin on his face, looking like he had just found out something funny.

"So, did you hear?" Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra.

"No, apparently I didn't." Grimmjow snarled and went back to stalking the halls, hoping to find some Arrancar stupid enough to be out tonight. Grimmjow grinned, he's slaughter them.

"Aizen's letting the kid stay here." Grimmjow stopped. "Szayel told me his job will be to find hollows that he thinks are worth joining."

"Where." Nnoitra frowned.

"What?"

"Where is he!" _That bitch, he's going to pay. I don't care if it was his hollow, _Grimmjow grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

Nnoitra frowned. "Heard he was staying by Aizen's rooms. Don't know which one exactly." Nnoitra looked up and was annoyed to see Grimmjow was already gone. "Ah well, guess I'll go check up on Szayel."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Reaching out for Ichigo's reitsu, Grimmjow sonidoed towards where he felt the boy's power originate from. Stopping in front of a wall he ceroed it, watching as the wall caved in creating a smoking hole. Stepping through the hole in the wall, he heard sounds of splashing coming from another door. With a grin he kicked the door in.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo sighed leaning back in the bathtub. He had scrubbed himself so hard his skin was chafing, but it felt so good to finally be clean. Suddenly a loud crash drew his attention. _What the hell was that? _Ichigo stood up quickly and got out of the tub. Grabbing a towel he draped it around his waist before quickly walking towards the door. Suddenly the door was gone with a whoosh. Surprised Ichigo looked behind him to see the door had embedded itself into the opposite wall. Shocked Ichigo dropped the towel and looked up.

In the doorway stood Grimmjow, a shit-eating grin on his face. Ichigo just stared as Grimmjow walked towards him.

"What the hell?" Ichigo whispered in shock. Angered he snarled out. "What the hell do you want!"

Grimmjow stopped, blinking in surprise. _The boy was naked? Was he taking a bath? _Grimmjow grinned again, this time for a different reason. _Kids hot._ With his anger cooling off quickly, Grimmjow found himself growing hard as he looked the boy over.

Ichigo blushed noticing the espadas roving eyes. Without thinking about it he found himself looking Grimmjow over.

The espada was hot. Grimmjow's arms were heavily muscled, his jacket slightly open showing off his abs which rippled slightly when he moved. Ichigo found himself looking lower until he was staring at him…suddenly Ichigo was painfully aware he was still naked, and getting aroused. Blushing he backed up quickly.

Grimmjow grinned when he spotted the boys half hard length. Leaning against the door frame he spoke.

"Do out like what you see?"

Ichigo was mortified; he reached behind him for a towel, but before he could grab one Grimmjow was there, pinning him against the counter with both his arms on either side. Caged in, Ichigo felt scared as Grimmjow grabbed his chin and pulled it up. He smashed their lips together in a dominating kiss.

Ichigo gasped and tried to get away, wiggling and accidently rubbing himself slightly against Grimmjow.

"That feels good," Grimmjow's voice was husky, his breathing hard and erratic. Leaning in, he kissed Ichigo again forcing him to submit. Ichigo tried turning his head away but Grimmjow stopped him, gripping his chin harder and tilting his head up. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow bit his bottom lip, allowing the espada to push his tongue in. Ichigo shyly reciprocated, enjoying the feeling of some else's tongue on the inside of his cheek.

Ichigo stopped trying to escape; instead he wrapped his arms around the espada finding himself leaning back against the counter, pulling Grimmjow along with him. He felt his legs being pushed apart as Grimmjow's leg was shoved in between them. Moaning he broke the kiss leaning his head back, crying out when Grimmjow attacked his neck. The man bit down hard, drawing blood. Licking it up, Grimmjow moaned at the sight Ichigo made. Eyes half closed with his mouth slightly open, blood welling up from his neck where he had been bitten. Grimmjow grinned. Leaning back down he bit Ichigo's ear, whispering softly.

"Your mine, do you understand?"

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow touched his length, rubbing it into hardness. Moaning Ichigo bucked up into his hand. Grimmjow started moving his hand faster.

"You won't look at anyone else, won't touch anyone else." Grimmjow's voice got louder; he gripped Ichigo's length, to stop him from coming. "I'll kill you if you do, do you understand?" Ichigo nodded, not really understanding what he was saying; only knowing if he didn't agree Grimmjow wouldn't let him come.

Grinning Grimmjow fell on his knees, and quickly took the boy into his mouth. Sucking on his length Grimmjow hummed causing Ichigo to cry out as he quickly came. Swallowing it all, Grimmjow quickly stood up and grabbing Ichigo carried him bridal style out of the room.

Grimmjow quickly sonidoed to his quarters ignoring the struggling boy in his arms. Kicking the door open he dropped the teen onto his bed before slamming the door shut. Turning around he stopped when he spotted the look pain on the boys face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Ichigo frowned at him and turned away, ignoring him. "Hey," Pushing the teen down, Grimmjow quickly straddled him. "I asked you a question dammit, answer it!" The teen mumbled something, tossing an arm over his face. Annoyed Grimmjow pulled it back, surprised to see him crying. "What…?"

"You're going to be just like him, sleep with me then get bored and toss me, or you'll find someone else and keep me around for when you want a to..." Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off, "I'm a one man only. I want someone who will stay with me! I don't want to be a one night stand!" Ichigo snarled out, getting up he started to leave.

Grimmjow grabbed him before he reached the door. "What are you talking about? Didn't you listen to me?" Ichigo glared at him.

"Let go of me." He tried to pull away, but Grimmjow pulled him to his body and wrapped his arms around him, making sure he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Your mine, I won't let anyone else have you." Ichigo stopped fighting him.

"He said that too, told me he loved me, but he lied." Ichigo gave a humorous laugh, "Don't touch me." Grimmjow growled at Ichigo's cold voice, he growing annoyed with the boy.

"Let me prove it to you! I want you, not a one night stand." He turned Ichigo's head to the side and kissed him, slowly and with as much love as he could put into it. "Give me a chance."

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, but if you hit me or cheat on me it's over with." Ichigo looked away. Smiling Grimmjow licked Ichigo's ear earning him a gasp.

"I won't do anything like that." He murmured softly, kissing him behind his ear. "Stay here for the night; I won't do anything, and your room is going to need to be repaired." Ichigo looked dubious, but nodded anyways. Pulling Ichigo close he lay the two of them down on the bed, spooning Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo lay in Grimmjow's arms, wondering how he had gotten into his bed so fast.

_Don't worry King, he's a good guy._

_Where the hell have you been? _Ichigo snarled. _It would have been nice if you had helped me earlier. _

_Like I said, he's a good guy._

_And how the hell is he a 'good guy'._

_He hasn't tried anything since you told him not to._

_It's been five minutes. _Shiro laughed

_You are naked, lying in his bed. You can still feel his erection on your ass and he still hasn't taken advantage of you. Just give him a chance, alight? _Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off.

Grimmjow smiled when he felt Ichigo's breathe even out, closing his eyes, he waited for sleep to come.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin and Aizen watched the screen, Aizen reclining on his chair, his hands clasped in front of him. Next to him, Gin was leaning forward listening to Ichigo's cries as Grimmjow sucked him off. Szayel stood behind the two of them, smiling when Grimmjow lifted the boy up and quickly disappeared.

"Wow Sou-Chan, you were right!"

Aizen just smirked. He turned towards Szayel. "Of all the Arrancar, you chose Nnoitra?"

"Well, I knew the idiot would tell Grimmjow, hoping for some sort of trouble." Szayel adjusted his glasses, feeling pleased. He bowed. "I shall take my leave of you." Turning he went back to his lab.

Gin and Aizen watched him leave. "So, ya think the boy will stay?"

"More than likely, it seems Abarai messed up, cheating on him with Byakuya. As long as Grimmjow does none of these, we should be fine. The boy will stay and Grimmjow might even calm down a bit."

Gin laughed. "Good luck with that one." Aizen smiled.

"Although, it looks like I have a room to fix." Standing up he left Gin to watch the boy.

**A/N: Gin is hard to write…I have been struggling with his voice…makes me want to cry. I gave up on Shiro having an accent; he speaks normal…sort of. I do like where this is going! My favorite story to write!**

**Also, I will be going on a vacation next week so no new chapters till the week after, but I promise to have two to three chapters uploaded then.**


	4. Chapter 4 And the winner is

Chapter Four: And the winner is…

Ichigo slowly woke up to silence. He lay there for a while, trying to wake himself up, but gave up and allowed himself to slip back into sleep.

He woke up again a while later and with a yawn tried to roll himself over to go back to sleep, but was stopped when arms tightened around him. Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see Grimmjow lying behind him still asleep. His face was calm, and Ichigo found himself watching him. _Looks kind of cute…_ Untangling himself from Grimmjow's arms he looked around the room. It looked almost exactly like the room he had been given, but with light blue walls and the furniture looked a little beaten up.

_It that an imprint of a foot?_ Ichigo looked at the door. _Everything went really fast last night; I never got a chance to really look around._

Getting up Ichigo spotted clothes on the edge of the bed. Grabbing one Ichigo held it up and was surprised to see it looked exactly like his bankai outfit. He grabbed the pants and looked them over. The clothes looked like they fit him. Ichigo frowned at that, someone had to have come in to put the clothes here. Deciding not to ask too many questions Ichigo spotted the bathroom and went to get dressed.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Grimmjow woke up to the sound of a shower. Yawning he stretched out languidly and lay a hand where he figured Ichigo would be. He frowned when all he felt was warm bed sheets.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Looking up, Grimmjow grinned when he spotted a half naked Ichigo standing in the doorway of his bathroom. Grimmjow couldn't help but look him over. He was just wearing a white hakama, leaving his chest bare. Grimmjow licked his lips when he spotted Ichigo's nipples.

"You should have woken me up; we could have taken a shower together." Ichigo just glared at him and looked away. Grimmjow frowned when he noticed the clothes Ichigo was wearing weren't his. "Where did you get the clothes?"

"I found them on the bed when I woke up. Does that happen often?" Grimmjow growled. He didn't like the fact someone had been in here when he was asleep with Ichigo. _He's MY mate,_ Grimmjow snarled to himself and looked Ichigo over one more time, grinning when the boy turned around to get dressed and showed him his ass. Licking his lips, Grimmjow stood up, and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Let me finish," Ichigo slipped out of his arms and finished dressing, ignoring Grimmjow.

"I can't touch you?" Taking a step forward Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and pulled him back into his body and held him there. Resting his head on Ichigo's head Grimmjow felt himself start purring. Ichigo laughed when he felt the reverberations against his chest as Grimmjow purred. It felt strange to be in his arms, but strangely enough, Ichigo felt safe. They stayed like that for awhile before to Grimmjow's amusement and Ichigo's embarrassment, his stomach growled loudly.

Blushing Ichigo gave a mumbled "So where do we eat?"

Grimmjow smiled. "Come on, I'll show you the cafeteria." Ichigo quickly shunpoed after Grimmjow who sonidoed out of the room and down the hall.

"How far away is it?" Ichigo asked after they had sonidoed past a few floors and many hallways. Grimmjow laughed.

"A few floors down below the espadas rooms, near the central dome. That stupid fox likes to change the hallways around, but we're almost there." Ichigo nodded and watched the white walls fly by along with an occasional door. Yet the place was empty, devoid of any and all life.

"Where are the other Arrancar?" Grimmjow snorted.

"Asleep, it's still really early in the morning. Most won't be up for another hour." Ichigo nodded. "This is the cafeteria." Surprised Ichigo stopped and looked up to see he was standing in front of two double doors. Pushing them open Grimmjow stalked into the room. "Oi, hurry up!"

Ichigo found himself growing annoyed "I coming," He snapped, "Don't be a bastard."

Grimmjow stopped in front of a high table at the far end of the room overlooking the rest of the tables. "I was talking to the cooks," Grimmjow sat in his chair. "They take a while to make anything. Lazy bitches." Grimmjow patted the chair next to him. "Come on, sit here."

Ichigo shrugged and walked over and sat himself next to him. To his surprise an Arrancar, that he hoped was NOT the cook, swiftly ran over with two plate of food in its hands. It looked more like a blueish-green blob than anything and was shaking in fear, causing great rolls of fat to jiggle around.

"Finally," Grimmjow huffed as the Arrancar set them down in front of them. It didn't meet their eyes; instead it kept fidgeting as if waiting for something. Ichigo gave the creature a funny look before glancing over to see Grimmjow looking critically at his food. He took a bite before nodding. "It's good," The Arrancar looked like it was almost jumping for joy as it turned and raced away as fast as it could.

"What was that about?" Ichigo watched as it was talking animatedly to another cook.

"Grimmjow has the habit of killing any Arrancar that so much as looks at him funny." Ichigo looked up in surprise to see a familiar Arrancar standing behind him. "Hey, you're the guy from the park!" Ichigo watched as the Arrancar sat next to him.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ulquiorra's face showed no emotion as he watched Ichigo. "How was your first night here?"

"Nobody cares about that emo boy, my names Nnoitra." Ichigo looked up to see a tall dark haired male with a huge grin on his face showing off his teeth. "Hey, you look cute. Wanna join me?"

"I already have someone." Ichigo mumbled, feeling himself blush slightly. Nnoitra tilted his head to one side.

"Who?" Ichigo nodded over towards Grimmjow who looked pissed off and was glaring at Nnoitra who just laughed. "If you want someone better, I can…"

"Shut it," Grimmjow snarled, glaring at him. He glanced sideways at Ichigo who was still blushing. "You should eat before it gets cold." He went back to his food ignoring the others who had just showed up. Ichigo tried to ignore the newcomers and instead concentrate on his food, but curiosity won over. Leaning over slightly, Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow "Who are all of these people?"

"We are the espada, the strongest Arrancar. There are ten of us, the weakest being number ten and the strongest is number one."

Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow to see the table was almost full except for three seats at the top of the table.

"Do the three trai…" Ichigo hesitated. If they were traitors for leaving Soul Society, what did that make him?

"What?" Ichigo shook his head at Grimmjow's questioning gaze.

"Never mind." Suddenly it was quiet, the steady hum of voices had disappeared. Ichigo blinked in surprise as he looked around, he hadn't noticed the cafeteria had become so full. Wondering why everyone had gotten quiet he jumped when Aizen's voice reached him.

"Good morning Ichigo-Kun, how are you doing today?" Ichigo looked up at the front of the table to see Aizen at the head of the table, to his right Ichimaru and to his left Kaname.

"Er…Good," Aizen smiled and nodded before turning to Ichimaru who's eyes were open and watching him. Ichigo hunched down in his seat slightly, hoping Ichimaru would look away.

"Stop that," Grimmjow hissed at him. "It's like you're scared of them."

"I'm not, that fox-face is just weird." Grimmjow snorted drawing looks from the ones closest. Grimmjow got up, leaving his plate on the table, and Ichigo quickly followed suit. As they started to leave, Aizen's voice rose up.

"If you don't mind Ichigo-Kun, I would like to talk to you later."

"Alright." Ichigo watched as Aizen turned to talk to Kaname. Turning he followed Grimmjow out of the cafeteria, never noticing the anger on his face.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Grimmjow growled to himself as he stalked back to his rooms. Ichigo hurrying to catch up. "What does that bastard want with you?" Ichigo stopped at the anger that came into Grimmjow's voice.

"Why would I know?" Grimmjow turned and glared at Ichigo.

"Then why would he want to talk to you?" He snapped, his voice rising.

Annoyed Ichigo snapped back. "Maybe he wants to give me back my sword, or take me to Orihime, or ask me if I need something, or ask me if I like my room, even though I wasn't there long because _you _destroyed it. Why the hell would I know?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Grimmjow took a step forward forcing Ichigo to take a step back.

"What the hell's your problem?" Ichigo snapped. Angry he walked past Grimmjow, their shoulders brushing against each other. Grimmjow whipped around and grabbed Ichigo by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Ichigo gasped and struggled in his grip his fingers trying vainly to rip Grimmjow's hand off his neck.

"You little bitch. I'm not some tame pussy like the others. I don't bow down to anyone!"

Ichigo snarled in his grip, his voice coming out breathy. "Let me go!" Ichigo's struggled slowed as he fought to get air. "Grimm…"

Grimmjow gasped when a pale hand grabbed his wrist and with a quick twist broke it. "Let him go Grimmjow," Below them, Ichigo lay panting, trying to regain his breath. Ulquiorra went on, ignoring Ichigo. "Aizen-Sama will not be happy with you if you harm him." Grimmjow growled and pulled his good hand back to smash it into Ulquiorra's face.

"Even you can't change," Ichigo stood up, not looking at Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, please wait, I…"

"Aizen-Sama requests your presence." Ichigo turned and followed Ulquiorra, trying to ignore Grimmjow's shouts.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Hello Ichigo-Kun, would you like some tea?" Ichigo hesitated in the doorway, he was unsure of what to think after what had happened with Grimmjow. Looking around the room, he was in what appeared to be Aizen's private quarters. The man was sitting at a small table drinking tea and watching him over the rim of the cup. Ichigo walked to the table and spotted Zangetsu lying next to Aizen's chair in its scabbard.

"Oh! Um…you wanted to talk?" Aizen laughed as he watched the boy, whose eyes were only for his sword.

"You were under the impression that I called you just to give you your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo hesitated and glanced away. Aizen laughed. "Well, if you don't want to talk, you can take it and leave." Aizen indicated Zangetsu.

"I'm not rude," Ichigo sat down with a glare aimed at Aizen, who smirked.

"Of course not. I was merely giving you a chance to get out of having tea with me. Some of the espada would love such a chance." Aizen poured tea for Ichigo who felt strange sitting next to a man who viewed himself as God.

"Like Grimmjow?" Aizen stopped and with a sigh, put his cup down.

"Grimmjow is filled with anger at serving me, he dislikes it."

"Then why does he?" Aizen sat back and stared intently at Ichigo.

"This is why I want to talk. You see, I promised everyone who follows me something they wanted. Grimmjow wanted power. The power to become something more than an Adjuchas. All I asked was for them to follow me. He, like the rest, did. I asked you here because I want to know what you want. What can I give you to make you want to stay?"

"I want to protect my family and friends." Aizen nodded.

"I can do that, but you would still have sacrifices. Instead of using Karakura, I can use Soul Society as the Kings Key." Ichigo looked away. Aizen sighed and decided to change the subject.

"How are you and Grimmjow doing?"

"He attacked me in the hallway. If you hadn't called for me when you did Grimmjow could have killed me."

_And a good thing I noticed his reitsu flux._ Aizen growled to himself. Keeping his face neutral he spoke slowly, as if he were thinking out loud. "Grimmjow is wild and untamed…"

"That's not an excuse! I don't get why he just attacked me, it's like he changed in an instant!"

"Grimmjow is unpredictable, although he does seem to care for you. He is kinder around you." Ichigo glared at him.

"What are you saying, that I should forgive him? You're not doing a good job of convincing me."

"No, only give him another chance. I'm sure he regrets what he did to you."

"Just because he regrets what he did doesn't mean he won't do it again!"

"Are you scared?" Ichigo looked away. "Would you like a different room? One away from the Espadas?"

_Ichigo…_

Ichigo growled at Shiro in his mind. _Don't talk to me. _

_Oh come on, when you first met him what was he like?_

_You too? Why is everyone asking me to give him another chance?_

'_He's wild and unpredictable; I don't know how to fight him or what he'll do.' Do you remember those words? That's what you thought when you first met him. Even Aizen said he hates him. Talk to Grimmjow, that's all you can do._

"…go…Ichigo." Ichigo looked up in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"You were spacing out. Talking to your Inner-Hollow?"

"How did you know?" Aizen smirked.

"I know Urahara's ways very well. That and it was the only way to bring back your powers. If you would like, we can separate the two of you and give your hollow his own body." Ichigo looked up on surprise.

"You can do that?" _Would you like that Shiro?_

_Yeah! You don't know how annoying you can be._

Ichigo laughed. "We would both like that, and I think Shiro would love to be away from me."

"His name is Shiro?" Ichigo nodded. "Well then, I will talk to Szayel about it, although he is currently busy with Neliel."

"He can't figure out how to change her back?"

"No, she is back to normal. Apparently, in changing her back to her real form she regained her memories. She wasn't very happy."

Ichigo frowned. "What happened?" Aizen watched Ichigo for a while, causing said man to shift uncomfortably.

"Szayel Aporro and Nnoitra both wanted to gain in their positions. They attacked her, breaking her mask and tossed her out of Las Noches. They won't be punished as Nel..."

"WHAT? Why?" Ichigo stood up angrily. "They tried to kill her! She was…"

Aizen held up a hand. "I know." Aizen smirked. "She has already taken care of them." Ichigo stopped and gave him a puzzled look. "Neliel asked me for a favor and I allowed it." Aizen leaned back and clasped his hands together. "Let's just say Szayel won't be getting up any time soon." Ichigo decided not to ask.

They talked about other things, Aizen seemed very interested in his life outside of being a substitute soul reaper, but in the end Aizen had to leave to 'take care of some things', leaving Ichigo by himself to think.

"The teas getting cold." Surprised Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow standing before him. He looked a little worse for wear, his wrist was in a splint and bruises littered his face. Ichigo just stared. Grimmjow scratched his face and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"So you're talking to me now?" Ichigo glared.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

Grimmjow sighed and nodded to the chair. "Can I sit down?" Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow sat down with a huff. He fiddled with the teapot. "Well after you left, I was freaking out about what happened and then saw Neliel." He grinned ruefully. "She heard and well…" He gestured to himself. Ichigo laughed before he could help himself. "I'm sorry." Neither spoke.

_Ichigo, give him one last chance? He makes you feel safe right? Did Renji ever make you feel safe?_

Ichigo sighed; annoyed he was going to listen to Shiro. "I don't want to forgive you." He watched as Grimmjow looked away. "But I will. But if you _**ever**_ hit me again, I promise you will wish Nel had gotten to you first!" Grimmjow grinned and got up. Walking around the table his grabbed Ichigo and pulled him up. Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face, looking into his eyes. Leaning in Grimmjow kissed him. It was soft at first, and Ichigo enjoyed it more than he had ever with Renji.

_I need to stop comparing them, there's nothing to compare anymore. I think I'm falling in love with Grimmjow. _Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's back and soon the kiss grew heated. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips asking for permission to enter. Opening his mouth, Ichigo let their tongues slowly touch and move around. They moaned.

"Let's go back to the room, Grimm." Grimmjow grinned at the breathlessness of Ichigo's voice. Grabbing him, he lifted him up bridal style and still kissing took off for their rooms.

A/N: I don't know what I was thinking for their first fight…oh well, please review what you thought of the chapter! I'm not in love with it…

My vacation was a lot of fun. Went to the beach. Wrote a lot.


End file.
